Question: If $x \triangleright y = 3x-5$ and $x \odot y = xy+4x-y$, find $(-5 \odot -4) \triangleright -2$.
First, find $-5 \odot -4$ $ -5 \odot -4 = (-5)(-4)+(4)(-5)-(-4)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \odot -4} = 4$ Now, find $4 \triangleright -2$ $ 4 \triangleright -2 = (3)(4)-5$ $ \hphantom{4 \triangleright -2} = 7$.